Always With You
by x0 surf dancer
Summary: [One shot SxK][Minor KH2 spoilers] My first fan fic..Sora is about to leave to find Riku and Kairi thinks he already left. Little does she know is that he would not leave wo saying goodbye. Short. Fluffy. Enjoy! Please Read and Review!


Hiya! This is my basically my first fan fic so I tried my best lol. I am currently writing a Harry Potter fan fic. It is R/Hr and H/G so if you are interested, I will be posting that soon-about a week. Anyways, I just wanted to write a short, fluffy fic about Sora and Kairi. The sentences kinda seem a little choppy but I hope you enjoy. Read and review. Thankers!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hot Sora ( He is the creation of Nornuma (sp? Sorry) Anyways Sora ish be really hot pixelness! Not to mention sweet and funny lol.

Always With You

Kairi brushed a strand of her maroon-colored hair out of her face and behind her ear. She was standing near the edge of the beach where the waves crashed onto the shore. The water barely touched her black shoes. She was there to watch the beautiful sunset over Destiny Island which was breathtaking every day.

Even though the sky was starting to be the joyful colors of orange and pink, it could not brighten Kairi's mood. The only thing that could might have left already; without saying goodbye. Sora was the only one who could make her laugh at stupid jokes, and be her best friend whom she likes very much. He had to go off and defeat the Heartless and Nobodies again. The joys of being the one with the Keyblade. Sora had said that he would say good-bye to her before he left today; that he would miss her.

_'I guess you really did leave'_ Kairi thought to herself as she bowed her head down.

Little did she know was that her best friend was a few yards away. Sora tiptoed across the cool sand until her was a few feet away from her. He inched over to her and gently put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Sora said and smiled.

Kairi jumped and whirled around. "Sora!" she exclaimed.

"Hiya Kairi!" He grinned. Kairi was getting ready to go and hug him but being startled from before, she staggered on one foot and was about to fall on the sand. Using his quick reflexes, Sora spun around and held out his arms so she can fall onto them. When she did he gently lifted her up to standing height.

"Thanks Sora. I tend to be clumsy" Kairi said with a laugh.

Sora laughed and said, "No problem Kairi. Yes you are clumsy. 'member that time when me, you, and Riku were going down to the boardwalk to get ice cream? I got cookie dough with oreos, you got vanilla with nuts, and Riku got chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. While walking back, we were making fun of Riku for getting rainbow sprinkles and you tripped over what I think was your own feet. Your ice cream went up into the air and fell on your head. That was hilarious."

"Yeah Sora real hilarious. Do you know how long it took me to get that out of my hair?" Kairi said sternly while Sora chuckled. "Two hours!" Sora laughed even harder.

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?" she said.

"Nope!" he smiled as he took a seat on the sand. Kairi plopped down next to him.

"So what are you doing down here by yourself?" Sora said and turned his head to face her.

"To watch the sunset" she turned her eyes to the ocean that was now glittering on the horizon.

"Why didn't you come get me? I would have joined you."

"I thought you already left" said Kairi sadly.

"Without saying good bye to you? I would never do that Kai, you are my best friend."

"Riku was our best friend and he did that to us" Kairi said.

Sora threw a pebble into the ocean. "That is one of a few things that sets me apart from Riku. He turned into a heartless, and Organization member, then good again. Now who knows where he is. I have no idea if he is good or bad. Which is why I have made the decision to go look for him once again. Riku needs my help, I can feel it. I don't know for what but he does. No matter what has happened in the past two years he is still my best friend."

"So you promise that we can still be friends? Like we used to all the other times you had to go away? I promise that I will remember this time" Kairi said with a small smile.

"Of course Kairi! I don't know how I can not be friends with you." Sora said with a smile.

Kairi looked away from the setting sun and into Sora's crystal blue eyes. "I'm going to miss you," Kairi said as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Aw come here Kai" Sora said softly as he motioned her to come closer to him. He wiped a tear away from her eye and started to hug her.

She did the same and started to cry softly. "I'm coming back Kairi, really. Destiny Island is my home and where all my friends are; and you are here to of course. I just have to go and find Riku. I really think I do. I think he might be in trouble and I want to help him." Sora said rubbing her back gently.

"Just be careful okay?" she said letting go reluctantly and wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"Before I go Kairi, I want to tell you something" Sora said nervously. Kairi nodded.

"Well I kinda..maybe..well..I really like you Kairi. I always have. You are really fun to hang out with, smart, and I really like everything about you." Sora started to blush.

"Well Sora I might as well say it too, I really like you too." Kairi said with a blush similar to Sora's.

Sora smiled and so did Kairi. Sora decided to work up all his courage and pressed his lips gently to hers. It was a quick kiss but a very sweet one.

Kairi looked up, smiled, and hugged him. No words were needed to be spoken. They each stood there in the embrace neither wanting to let go. The sun was almost set and the moon was peaking out with stars scattered in the sky. A seagull cried overhead.

Sora broke the silence by whispering into her ear, "At least I got to watch the sunset with you." Kairi laughed. "Would you like to go out with me Kairi?" Sora said still a bit nervous.

"Of course I will Sora." Kairi lifted up her head and looked at him grinning. He looked at her too also grinning and kissed her the cheek. Kairi's grin grew wider as she did the same back. Sora smiled ans he begined to tickle her on the sides.

"Sora!" she screamed as she tried to tickle him back but he was too quick.

"I win!" he smiled sheepishly.

They continued to have a tickle fight until it got too dark to which they decided to lay down on the cool sand staring at the sky filled with stars. Kairi grabbed his hand to which he did the same. They both looked at each other and smiled as the starts shined bright.

Thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it! I am open any comments and tell me if I need to improve.

By the way, my HP fic is called "A Star That Shines" so if you are interested, look for it around.

Byes,

x0 surf dancer


End file.
